The Real Reason
by allthatjazz8
Summary: When the weather gets hot and steamy... sometimes I have to follow suit. Oneshot MacRod Fantasy story based on one of my personal fantasies... The REAL reason why everyone wants to be president! Strong Sexual Content.


**A/N: This is my Ultimate Fantasy! So while it may be a little (ok, REALLY) farfetched, I think I am still going to put it down, because it is so hot! Heh. Strong sexual content. Long One-Shot. Because I feel like it, that's why! And when I'm president, this will be the first thing that I do! giggles madly On with the show!**

Mac felt funny. She couldn't remember ever feeling this crazy, this rebellious. But there was something inside of her- a fire- that just wouldn't burn out. She tried all day to shake it. Sitting through the staff meetings and working in the Oval, she couldn't ignore her arousal. She couldn't say what made her so driven, but she couldn't deny feeling it. She knew what she had to do.

"Jim. I need to arrange a meeting." Mac caught Jim in the hall. "At…" she looked at her watch. "4:00. In the situation room with the first gentleman."

"Madame President?" Jim was taken by surprise. "Why the Sit Room?"

"It's an urgent matter and I simply feel more comfortable in the sit room. There are no windows and the doors lock. It's a security issue." She thought a moment. "Are the walls sound proof?"

"Yes Ma'am…" Jim was rather confused.

"Good. Send him the memo."

"I'll tell him right away," he said, and walked away, a confused look still plastered on his face. Mac grinned to herself.

Mac was distracted all day. She had a late lunch of sandwich and carrot sticks, courtesy of Amy, and then tried to concentrate on the proposed environmental impact initiative. At 3:34, she couldn't take it anymore. She decided to head down to the situation room. She entered it in a huff, as usual, though she couldn't really say why. It was a habit that she had developed. She watched the clock and paced for almost half an hour.

Finally, there was a knock on the door. Mac practically ran to the door and threw it open desperately. "Madame President?" Rod looked worried. Mac yanked him inside and shut the door. She clicked the lock and turned back to Rod, a smile playing on her lips tantalizingly. Rod quirked an eyebrow. "What do you need, Mac?" Rod asked with suspicion. She blinked slowly, seductively, pulling him in with her eyes. She reached over towards him and dragged him towards her. She kissed him passionately, her tongue desperately forcing its way into Rod's shocked mouth. Mac moaned, pressing her body into his.

Finally they broke the kiss. Rod's mouth hung open. Mac asserted herself to him, ripping off his tie and tossing it carelessly in the corner. She pulled his belt from the loops in his pants. Rod could hardly believe that the beautiful, and clearly very aroused, woman in front of him was really his wife, who just so happened to be the President of the United States. Mac was breathing heavily and pulled her navy jacket off of her own long arms. She threw it into a corner. She smiled as if to say, I've always wanted to do that.

"Mac…" Rod whispered, feeling the need to say something. Mac cut him off with another kiss, causing more and more sparks to fly between the two. Rod knew exactly what Mac wanted, and being a man, was definitely not going to deny her that wish. He placed his hands on her collar and began unbuttoning her white shirt, exposing her cleavage bulging from a very sexy lacy bra. Rod wanted her so badly that he could hardly stand it. Mac began to unbutton his pants and felt him harden beneath her fingertips.

Rod kicked off his shoes and Mac did the same, flinging her stilettos at the door. Outside, the sound startled a blonde intern who was being taken on an introductory tour of the white house. "Does that usually happen?" she asked, startled by the sudden noise in such a quiet environment. The two men guiding her looked at each other before answering _Yes, _and swiftly leading her elsewhere anxiously.

Rod slid Mac's pantyhose down her endless legs softly, letting his fingertips gently brush her silky legs as he went. He kissed her knees as she stepped out of her hose. Rod tossed it aside carelessly and focused on unzipping Mac's skirt. He slid it off of her hips, and she flung it to the side off of her foot. She stood there, staring at him, smiling seductively, in just her matching panties and bra, embellished with lace, her white blouse hanging open. Rod lunged again for her, desperately wanting to undress her, but Mac caught his wrists and gave him a smile that said _Nope, it's my turn_.

Rod felt like whining, but decided to let her have what she wanted. She smiled in proud, cocky triumph and let her agile hands taunt him. She gently undid his buttons on his blue, starchy shirt one at a time. She would have rather saved time and ripped it off of him, and ignored the buttons all together, but she realized that they would have to get dressed again eventually, so she decided to taunt him. She slid his shirt off, and he tossed it onto the end of the long table as she slid his pants to his ankles. He stepped out of his pants and pulled off his undershirt, leaving Mac gazing longingly at his toned body, glimmering slightly with a sweat of anticipation.

"Mackenzie Allen, what the hell is wrong with you?" Rod asked, his heart racing. She said nothing, wrapping her arms around him and crushing her sultry lips on to his in a tantalizing kiss. Her fingers played at the band of his boxers lustfully. She leaned into him, taking one of his ears between her top teeth and her tongue and biting softly. Rod closed his eyes and sighed desperately, sliding her blouse off of her luxurious arms and tossing it. He pulled her roughly into his body and wrapped his arms around her, gently staggering backwards and dragging her with him. His fingers found the clasp to her bra and unhooked it. She kissed his neck while letting him slide it off of her and toss it towards the door. The strap hooked on the door handle comically, but neither of them really noticed.

"Mr. Calloway, make me scream," Mac said in a low, lusty voice, sliding his boxers down as he wriggled out of them. He picked her up and placed her gently on the mahogany table, sliding the last bit of her remaining clothing off her rigid, begging body. Mac let out a small, low laugh, and wrapped her arms around Rod, pulling him onto the table on top of her. Rod's hands found their way to her breasts, kneading them softly and lovingly. His face was nuzzled where Mac's neck met her shoulder. His lips brushed her smooth skin softly, making her writhe into his touch. Rod slid his lips down her neck, kissing and licking his way to one of her breasts and taking it between his lips. Mac gasped in pleasure, her hands clutching the back of Rod's head, her fingers intertwined in his silvery hair.

They didn't speak, nothing needed to be said. Their bodies interacted remarkably from years of contact. Rod knew exactly how to drive Mac wild, and it was his pleasure in doing so. He left her breasts and continued his trail of kisses to her navel. He put his palms against her toned stomach and kissed her smooth, firm skin. Mac moaned, begging him to get on with it, she was dying for him. He tossed a cocky grin in her direction and kissed his way down to between her legs. She ached for him even more, writhing as his tongue elated her. His mouth stroked her passionately, making her cry out in ecstasy. Her legs tensed, desperately craving more of his intimate pleasure.

Much to her dismay, he stopped licking her and crawled over her, his knees positioned around her on the glossy table. He kissed her again, their tongues caressing each other desperately. Mac tasted sex in his kiss, and kissed him harder, savouring herself on his lips. Her hand drifted downward, wandering onto his well-endowed manhood. She stroked his rigid organ, feeling him tense to her touch. She grinned and slid beneath him, finally willing him inside of her.

As he entered her, Mac let out a gasp of pleasure. She screamed his name over and over, praising him for his prowess. Rod sighed heavily with indulgence, thrusting into her hips slowly and rhythmically.

"Oh God, yes!" she gasped, feeling her inner muscles filled to every inch with Rod. Blood pulsed through her body, heightening her senses and shutting off her thoughts. Her heart raced pleasantly as her breathing grew heavier.

Rod felt himself getting closer, and began to pump slightly faster. Mac adjusted herself immediately, loving the increasing speed. "God, yes, oh, ye-e-e-e-essss!" She screamed, her voice accented with every thrust. Her breathing pulsed with her rhythm-filled body, screaming every so often in an unbridled, passionate voice. She wasn't even positive that the walls _were _sound proof they were mostly so, but every once in a while one of Mac's screams was loud enough to rattle the walls and was barely audible and not even recognizable as a scream, but frankly she could care less. She was the president of the United States. It was her last year- hell, her last month- in office. What was stopping her from living one of her ultimate fantasies?

Rod continued thrusting into her, his breath heavy, rotating his hips to hit every inch inside of her. "Oh Rod, yes! Yes! Harder, please, HARDER!" she begged, her nails digging into his soft flesh. The little tinge of pain made Rod comply, almost overcompensating for Mac's pleasure. He drove forward harder and faster and more passionately, making Mac's teeth clench and eyes clamp shut in rapture. He felt her muscles tense around him, telling him she was getting closer and more desperate to her climax. She grabbed the back of his neck and yanked him forward into her, kissing him with sweltering zealousness. Her bare, sweaty body skidded on the smooth lacquered wood of the table.

Without warning, she flipped him over and he involuntarily pulled out of her. He groaned in longing. Mac smiled fiendishly and made a point to move agonizingly slow, straddling her legs and sliding herself up his thighs. She arched her back, grinning wickedly, showcasing her mind-blowing body. She let her fingers gently stroke his shaft, making him quiver and firm with desire. Rod grabbed her around her middle, and playfully pulled her forward into him, sending her giggling into his neck. She took his lips between her teeth and purred seductively. She felt his fingers playing with one of her nipples gently.

Spontaneously again, she reared back and guided him into her again with a falsetto squeal. She placed her hands firmly on his toned pecs and proceeded to ride him like a wild cowgirl. She screamed in pleasure, willing their climaxes on together. As Rod felt himself starting to blow, he pulled Mac over and they ended up on their side. Feeling Rod let loose inside of her sent Mac over the edge into an explosive orgasm. She felt his warmth inside of he and her muscles relaxed in euphoria, causing her to let out one last breathy scream of indulgence. She and Rod collapsed onto one another, naked and sweaty and breathing hard. They were both grinning like mad. She kissed him lovingly, thanking him for indulging her.

"You're welcome," he laughed quietly, stroking Mac's cheek tenderly. Mac glanced at the clock- it was almost 6!

"C'mon, baby. I still have work to do." She stood up and walked slowly for Rod's viewing pleasure to the pile of clothes heaped in the corner. He grinned at her, watching her shrewdly put her panties and bra back on. He lounged on the table, still naked, watching as she buttoned up her shirt. She stalked over to him, her hips subtly waggling, and hit him on the arm softly. "Come on, move it!" she said playfully, throwing his boxers at his face.

They got dressed without speaking, only sighing in contentment and stopping to kiss each other every few seconds. Mac smoothed her sex-tussled auburn hair and slipped on her shoes. "That's the real reason everyone wants to be president," Mac said playfully, unclicking the door and swinging it open. Rod smiled as they departed from the room. As the attention focused on them, Mac said, "Thank you for your time, Mr. Calloway," winking at him inconspicuously.

"It was my pleasure, Madame President," he said meaningfully. She turned to leave but he caught her arm and spun her around romantically, saying, "Com'ere." He put his hands on her rosy cheeks and kissed her with a startling display of public and very passionate affection, widening the eyes of their spectators. "See you at dinner, sweetheart," he said lightly. After getting Mac's _you're-gonna-pay-for-that _smirks, he left with a cocky step. Mac grinned and followed after him.

As she left the area, she could hear the excited whispers. "Did they just…" she heard a woman imply in a giddy voice. Mac grinned to herself as she swaggered blissfully out of earshot.

"Yes we did," she said to herself, grinning. "And I've _always _wanted to do that."


End file.
